Parfum
by Paperoheart
Summary: [RATED M] [SoonHoon] Jihoon lelah, kakinya sudah mau patah. Namun Soonyoung lebih lelah lagi, kepalanya serasa mau meledak! /BadSummary/Seventeen's Fanfic/ SoonHoon/Lee JihoonxKwon Soonyoung Yaoi/ Mpreg/ DLDR!RNR!


**Parfum**

 **.**

 **Paperoheart**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & **Lee ( **Choi** ) **Jihoon**

 **Seventeen's Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

 **RATED M;** typo(s);mpreg;gaje;judultidaksesuai; **YAOI**

Jihoon mendengus, ia lelah harus berjalan beratus meter panjangnya. Eh tapi salahnya juga sih, meninggalkan laptop kesayangannya di toko parfum. Sebenarnya Jihoon bisa meminta Papa Seungcheol membelikannya berpuluh-puluh lagi, _well_ dia orang diatas rata-rata.

Tapi isinya itu – _holy shit._ Sangat penting. Sangat, sangat, sangat penting.

Hasil Aransemennya sendiri, lirik-liriknya. Astaga, itu lebih penting dari Soonyoung-nya! Aransemen musik itu nomor satu, Soonyoung sih gampang belakangan. Uhuk. Meskipun kadang Soonyoung menduduki peringkat pertama dalam sesuatu hal, misalnya; _ehem –bercinta._

Ups, bercanda. Tapi memang begitu sih mau bagaimana lagi. Seumur-umur hanya Soonyoung yang mampu membuat Jihoon mengerang dibawahnya, memekikkan namanya, atau meremas punggungg Soonyoung ketika mereka sampai.

Uhuk –uhuk.

"Jihoonie, apa masih jauh?"

Itu Soonyoung, sudah cemberut, menggerutu juga.

"Bukannya Jihoon bisa meminta Seungcheol Appanim membelikan yang baru?" Nah Soonyoung benar.

"Aku tidak masalah laptopnya! Tapi Aransemen laguku yatuhaann! Lebih penting dari kau sekalipun" Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang lalu mencibir.

Soonyoung mendengus, kekinya capek, pegal, rasanya seperti mau patahh!

"Hitung-hitung sekalian jalan-jalan, Soonyoungie kan belum pernah kesini"

Mereka berjalan beriringan , jalanan sepi padahal masih siang. Maklum saja kanan kiri hanya ada perkebunan dan suara kicauan burung. Salahkan Jihoon yang suka membeli parfum di tempat langganannya, dipelosok desa. Dia bilang kalau toko parfum itu milik Oba- _chan,_ dan bermacam wangi menggiurkan terjual dengan harga standar.

Padahal orang kaya, tapi pelit. Dasar.

"Tempatnya sudah dekat Soonyoungie" Jihoon menoleh kebelakang. "Cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan bus sore. Itu bus terakhir untuk ke kota" Lalu menarik tangan Soonyoung yang terkulai lemas.

Dari pijakan Soonyoung saja sudah agak tercium wangi-wangian parfum. Mereka memang sudah dekat, cukup menarik sepertinya.

.

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih Oba- _chan_ " Jihoon membungkuk, lalu disusul Soonyoung yang tersenyum.

Jihoon asik bercengkrama dengan Oba- _chan_ , ketika mata Soonyoung tertarik dengan macam botol di etalase. Nenek tua yang —uhm, fashionable sekali.

Soonyoung harus merombak habis pikirannya tentang orang desa sepertinya.

"Jihoon-ah, kekasihmu eh?" Oba- _chan_ terkekeh, meniat menggoda mereka.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, menimbang dua botol di kedua tangannya, Redboss atau Mystique? Hng~ Bimbang.

"Soonyoung, mau yang mana?" Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu menutup majalah remaja ditangannya.

"Yang mana saja deh" Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

Jihoon mendengus, lalu meminta Oba- _chan_ membungkusnya satu.

"Pilihan bagus Jihoonie, Mistique memang menggoda" Oba- _chan_ terkekeh, Soonyoung menyeringai, Jihoon tersedak.

"Yah, aku memang menggoda, iya kan Jihoonie?" Soonyoung wink-wink. Jihoon memutar bola matanya, dia maklum, Soonyoung kan kebanyakan zat percaya diri —uhuk.

.

.

Dingin. Jihoon kedinginan, Soonyoung apa lagi. Eh tidak juga, Soonyoung asik bermain air. Mereka ada di Halte bus, setelah berlarian cepat-cepat karena tertinggal bus. Dan sekarang hujan.

Badmood kan jadinya, salah Soonyoung yang nekat mengantri di kedai Bubble Tea. Padahal antriannya benyak, panjang pula, tapi tetap saja ngeyel.

Holy Shit. Jihoon tidak kuat dingin-dingin begini. Apa lagi ujung celananya mulai basah, terkena air hujan yang muncrat kemana-mana.

"Jihoonie, kedinginan?" Soonyoung mendekat setelah mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang basah ke celananya, jorok.

Pipi Jihoon menggembung. Lalu mengangguk lucu.

"Mau ku bawakan Kopi? Aku lihat ada penjual kopi keliling disebrang jalan" Jarinya menunjuk seberang jalan, tepat dimana penjual kopi itu berada.

"Tidak usah, kita kan tidak bawa payung Soonyoung" Jihoon menarik lengan Soonyoung, memeluknya erat-erat. "Yasudah, kupeluk saja biar tidak dingin ya?" Tangan dingin Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon, memeberi kecupan kilat dimana-mana.

Akhirnya, pertengkaran kecil diakhiri dengan mereka yang duduk saling memeluk satu sama lain ditengah hujan, dipinggiran halte yang sepi.

Hingga—

"ASTAGA PUKUL BERAPA SEKARANG?"

—Jihoon memekik. Panik menguasainnya habis-habisan.

Oh, pukul 21.32, sudah sangat-sangat malam.

Berarti mereka terjebak sekitar empat jam disini. "Pantas gelap sekali" Soonyoung berguman lalu mengecup surai Jihoon-nya yang panik bukan main.

"Kita cari penginapan disekitar sini Jihoonie, baterai Handphone ku sekarat" Soonyoung menarik Jihoon dalam dekapannya. Siap menerjang hujan bersama, hmn.

.

.

—Dan sekarang mereka disini, penginapan kecil yang tidak jauh dari halte. Merasa terselamatkan oleh mata Soonyoung yang dengan jeli melihat penginapan mungil diantara toko-toko besar.

Tapi rasanya aneh.

Jihoon belum pernah datang kepenginapan yang seperti ini, temanya Hitam – Pink. Desain modern, dan perasaannya aneh. Terlebih ahjuma yang duduk di meja resepsionis menatap mereka terus, senyum-senyum menggoda.

Soonyoung sih tidak sadar, tapi Jihoon merasa risih. Dengan mereka yang basah kuyup, dari atas sampai bawah. Untung mereka tidak memakai seragam sekolah, kalau iya pasti dikira korban penculikan.

"Permisi?" Soonyoung maju, menyungging senyum, berlagak sesopan mungkin.

"Kami pesan satu kamar, terserah yang mana saja asal hangat" Suara batuk lebih mendominasi setalah itu, Jihoon tersedak, terbatuk. Heol, perkataan bocah biru itu terlalu err—Ambigu.

Resepsionis itu terkikik, menulis sesuatu di buku lalu memberi kunci dengan gantungan persegi berwarna merah jambu dengan sticker putih ber angka 141.

Jihoon semakin curiga. Soonyoung benar membawanya ke penginapan?

.

.

"Huaaaaa" Jihoon frustasi, rasanya kaya mau mati, hik!

Sudah ia duga dari awal, penginapan ini aneh. Bukan aneh yang seperti itu, tapi aneh secara lain. Jihoon kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, berteriak. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan sehingga kelopak-kelopak mawar berjatuhan kelantai.

Jadi, penginapan ini bukan penginapan seperti tempat beristirahat biasa. Penginapan khusus, maksudnya, yah, _Love Hotel —uhuk!_

Jangan salahkan siapapun, mereka berdua tidak memperlihatkan Banner besar didepan. Dan sekarang terjebak di ruangan merah-hitam dengan ranjang kingsize ditengah, jangan lupakan puluhan kelopak mawar yang tersebar dimana-mana.

Jihoon merapikan Bathdrobe-nya setelah merengek sambil mengacaukan ranjang, mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya, berguling-guling.

Lain Jihoon, lain Soonyoung. Bocah biru itu malah cengar-cengir sedari tadi, menatap Jihoon sambil cengengesan. Sial.  
Untung Jihoon cepat-cepat mendorong si biru kedalam kamar mandi setelah Jihoon keluar dari sana dengan hanya menggunakan Bathdrobe. Risih dia ditatap Soonyoung dengan begitu-begitu, kan.

Dasar mesum.

"Jihoon?" yang dipanggil buru-buru merapatkan bathdrobe dan duduk manis di atas ranjang.

"Sudah menghubungi Laundry? Baju kita basah kuyup, masa iya kita pulang dengan Bathdobe begini" Soonyoung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Bathdrobe yang tidak diikat sempurna dan handuk putih yang tersampir di atas kepala. Jihoon merasa merona sendiri melihat dada Soonyoung yang mengintip begitu.

Ugh.

"Um, Soonyoungie? Tidur di sofa, kan?" Soonyoung memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Jihoon tega sekali! Ranjangnya kan besar, masih muat untuk empat orang!" Soonyoung protes, menatap Jihoon yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Bukan begituu"

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon lalu menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang.

"Tidak mau!" merengek seperti bayi. Jihoon merasa ia salah memilih kekasih —uhuk. Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon posesif. Yang dipeluk pasrah-pasrah menikmati. Si ungu memang sangat menyukai pelukan Soonyoung yang terasa pas dan nyaman di tubuhnya.

"Soonyoung—"

"Jihoonie tidak boleh membantah" Aura childish Soonyoung berganti dengan aura mengcekam. Bukan itu masalahnya! Hanya saja, tangan-tangan jahil Soonyoung mulai mengerayapi tubuhnya. Ugh!

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon menendang Soonyoung hingga si biru terjungkal dari ranjang. Jihoon buru-buru membenarkan letak bathdrobe-nya yang terbuka. Uhuk.

Jihoon baru saja ingin memaki ketika Soonyoung sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Yatuhan Lee Jihoon, kau lucu sekali. Aku kan sudah pernah melihatnya" Soonyoung bangkit dan langsung mencium sebuah bantal yang dilempar Jihoon.

"Mesum" Wajahnya memerah, menahan malu. Imut sekali seperti anak anjing, ups.

Soonyoung menyeringai. Memeluk bantal yang mengenainya lalu menangkap Jihoon dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Soonyoung terengah-engah, keringatnya menetes dipelipis. Jangan salah paham dulu, Soonyoung baru saja kejar-kejaran dengan Jihoon. Duh, padahal baru mandi. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan sofa dan menutup matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening, ia harus menghukum si kecil setelah ini.

Sementara Jihoon terlentang di atas ranjang, kecapekan karena mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih untuk mengejar Soonyoung. Menjambak rambut si biru hingga rontok. Huahaha—

"Jihoon"

"Hmn"

"Kemari" Soonyoung menepuk pahanya, membuka sedikit Bathdrobe-nya. Gerah, bruh.

Jihoon berguling, menoleh menatap Soonyoung yang tengah memperhatikannya. Oh ayolah Jihoon mengerti tatapan itu. Tapi harus berfikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Ide jahil yang langka sekali terlihat mendadak terfikir oleh Jihoon. Ia terkekeh melihat Soonyoung kembali memejamkan matanya. Jihoon duduk, berpose erotis dipinggir ranjang sambil menaikkan bathdrobe-nya, mempertontonkan pahanya yang sedikit berisi.

"Soonyoung Oppa~" Lalu memanggil Sooyoung dengan nada lucu.

Si biru tersentak, membuka matanya cepat-cepat dan hampir tersedak.

.

"Padahal aku sudah menahan diri, tapi Jihoonie memancing eh?"

Mereka saling behadapan dengan seringainya masing-masing. Jihoon menyamankan poisinya pada pengkuan Soonyoung dengan gerakan se sensual mungkin. Entah dari mana Jihoon dapat keberanian untuk melakukan semua ini.

Mungkin karena mereka sudah lama tidak menafkahi tubuhnya .

Setelah kegiatan mereka tertunda karena seorang pegawai Laundry datang mengambil cucian. Jihoon semakin beringas. Soonyoung sih iya-iya saja, mana mungkin ia menolak kecuali mereka melakukannya didepan Papa Jihoon, Seungcheol.

Bisa mati terpenggal Soonyoung nanti. Terlebih Choi Junghan eommanin, yang sangat posesif pada anak mungilnya. Mungkin Junghan akan membakarnya bersama Kalkun untuk makanan pembuka.

"S-soonyoungh —akh"

Mereka tengah berciuman. Dengan tangan Soonyoung yang menyusup kedalam Bathdrobe Jihoon, memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Sudah menghubungi Papa mu Jihoon?" Soonyoung berbisisk, mengeratkan dekapannya. Memberikan butterfly kiss dimana-mana.

"engh—" sementara Jihoon hanya melenguh, mengangguk kecil sembari mencengkram kuat pundak Soonyoung.

Kalau Soonyoung sudah memanggilnya dengan nada serius, Jihoon sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Siapa sangka Soonyoung yang hyperaktif memiliki sisi Hitam yang berbanding balik seratus persen eh?

Dan sisi Hitamnya hanya Jihoon yang tau.

So Sweet.

.

.

"Ah, Soon-ngh-young ngah!" Jihoon menelan umpatannya dalam-dalam. Sedikit kesusahan bergerak naik turun karena pinggangnya bebas, sementara kedua tangan Soonyoung mencengkram kanan-kiri sofa menahan kenikmatan.

Single sofa yang mereka duduki berdecit, menandakan Jihoon terlalu keras menghentakkan pantatnya.

Heol, beritahu mereka bahwa mereka masih anak sekolahan yang main-main ke dalam Love Hotel lalu bercinta.

Tapi permainan mereka sudah sebagus itu, dengan tangan Jihoon yang terikat diatas dan Soonyoung yang telah menabur ekstasi diantara mereka. Esktasi, termasuk zat adiktif yang tergolong obat perangsang.

Jangan ditanya kenapa benda laknat itu bisa tertabur santai, Soonyoung menemukannya di laci saat tangan jahilnya mengotak-atik isi kamar. Lengkap dengan teman-temannya, cambuk, borgol, tambang, bahkan vibrator. Ini Love Hotel bung.

Sudah lama Soonyoung ingin memiliki salah satu dari itu, tapi sisi putihnya tidak tega melakukan hal iya-iya pada si mungil. Masa iya mau melakukannya pada orang lain, mati muda Soonyoung nanti. Toh dia tidak sepenuhnya bejat. Tapi mungkin lain kali bisa dicoba untuk menghukum kucing manis ungu-nya yang polos.

"Nghh— Jihoon mnh Jangan mempermainkan aku—ahh"

Jihoon sengaja memperlambat tempo, mengeratkan dinding analnya, lalu sesekali menghentakkan pantatnya keras. Membuat si biru melenguh, memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar. Tangan Soonyoung berganti mengcengkram pinggang kecil si mungil. Membuat Jihoon bisa naik turun dengan leluasa.

"Sonyoungiee Ahh ngh"

Bathdrobe mereka hanya tersampir sementara Jihoon mencengkram pundak Soonyoung, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan dan sibuk mendesah sana-sini.

Benar-benar malam yang hebat untuk ukuran bocah-bocah sekolah menengah akhir.

.

.

Jari-jari kakinya tersara dingin ketika Jihoon rasa seseorang menarik selimutnya.

"Soonyoung, jangan ditarik. Dingin" Yang lebih kecil semakin meringkuk. Sudah siang asal kalian tahu. Dan Jihoon bukan tpe orang pemalas yang bangun lebih dari jam enam pagi. Kecuali sedang kelelahan. Mereka baru bisa tidur nyenyak pukul empat subuh, di ronde ke tiga Soonyoung benar-benar menghujamnya keras-keras. Membuat Jihoon pening karena telalu banyak perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Nikmat namun sakit. Sakit yang menyerempet nikmat.

Jihoon merona lagi kan.

 _"Hmn, begitu ya"_

 _"Benar-benar bocah nakal"_

 _"Masih sekolah berani-benarinya—asdfghjkl"_

Tunggu, Jihoon seperti pernah mendengar suara baritone itu.

 _"Huaaa Seungcheolie. Jihoonie ku sudah dewasa"_

Jantung Jihoon mencelos.

 _"Hubungi saja keluarga Kwon, aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan Bintang kecilnya dinikahkan sekarang"_

Jihoon baru saja konek, tamat riwayatnya! Seungcheol menjemput mereka hari ini. Bagaimana Jihoon bisa lupa?!

Mana Junghan, Jihoon beloved mommy terisak-isak. Jihoon jadi takut membuka mata. Takut menerima semprotan saat ia bangun nanti, walau Jihoon memang sudah bangun.

Tangan Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon posesif, membuat si ungu tersentak karena hidungnya menyentuh dada Soonyoung. Jihoon sedikit menahan napas, tubuh mereka penuh aroma _bercinta._

Gawat. Soonyoung belum bangun. Bukan bangun yang seperti _itu_ tapi bangun dengan arti sebenarnya.

Sudah tidak ada suara antara Seungcheol dan Junghan, tapi Jihoon yakin keduanya belum pergi dari sana. Yatuhan, bagaimana Jihoon bisa lupa bahwa ia menitipkan satu kunci pada resepsionis agar Seungcheol Appa-nim bisa menjemputnya. Bagaimana bisaaaaaaaaa—

"Soonyoung—" Jihoon berbisik, tapi si Biru masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada Papa dan Mama disini— mereka menjemput kita, bagaimana ini" Jihoon semakin memejamkan matanya ketika berbsik lirih.

"Aku tahu, kita cukup pura-pura—" Perkataan Soonyoung terpotong. "—aku tahu kalian hanya pura-pura. Cepat bangun lalu pakai baju kalian, anak-anak" Seungcheol menekankan kata terakhir. Membuat kedua makhluk ber-cap bocah itu merinding.

Tamat sudah—

.

.

 **END**

* * *

P.S: Saya malu ngetiknya.

Akhirnya selesai, setelah bergelut dengan batin ini.

* * *

Note: Saya mengerjakan project ini sekitar 4 hari. Benar-benar dah, malu plus bingung ngetiknya. Maaf kurang wah atau kurang sreg, maklum, pertama kali membuat adegan bercinta di ff, ihik.

Note(2): Ini didedikasikan untuk teman seperjuangan saya di roleplayer. Huahaha—

Note(3): Saya lihat sudah banyak Fanfic Soonhoon di ffn, mungkin sehabis ini akan berpindah haluan ke SeokHoon —uhuk. Abis Seokmin tampan sekali, apa lagi foto kelulusannya tersebar dimana-mana, saya makin cinta.

Note(4): Selamat untuk Seleb yang lulus kemarin-kemarin yha, muah.

Note(5): Entah kenapa kalau ngetik fanfic SoonHoon dan MinYoon itu feel nya selalu sama.

Note(6): Oh, jangan panggil saya thor-thor, hik, call me pape or amu.

Note(7): Untuk Drabble SoonHoon dan BTS Chatlog mungkin hari senin, atau malam minggu atau mungkin dua-duanya. Karena hari selasa saya Try Out ke 3. Haduh sudah mau lulus kok masih aktif ngetik Ff, wakakakak.

Note(8): Saya bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Huha.

Sekian, and specially—

.

* * *

.

 **Omake**

"Sudah berapa kali kalian melalukannya? hmn?" Si biru dan si Ungu terdiam. Membisu, terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Jawab jujur atau Papa akan menghukummu Jihoonie"

"Jawab juga Soonyoung, atau Papi akan meninggalkanmu ke Amerika"

Keduanya tersentak dan buru-buru menatap dalam ayah masing-masing.

"Kami—"

"Jawab jujur! Kalian memakai pengaman tidak ha?" Junghan panik. Setelah mendapati anak mungilnya muntah-muntah dijalan tadi. Padahal Jihoon tidak pernah mabuk darat.

Mereka ber empat batuk-batuk.

"Junghanie —uhuk"

"Kami baru melakukannya tiga kali Mama!" Itu Jihoon yang menjawab dwngan wajah merahnya yang lucu sekali.

Soonyoung cengar-cengir, ketiga pasang mata orang tua itu membola.

"Joshua-ya, sepertinya kita harus menebar undangan setelah ini"

Oh, dan untuk pengaman, Soonyoung lupa memakai semalam karena terlalu fokus pada Jihoon-nya yang menggoda.

The Real **END**


End file.
